


The After Party

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: Breakfast, Cleaning Up, Confessions, Fluff, M/M, Parties, hangovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 15:45:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5211527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam wakes up in Kurt's apartment the day after a party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The After Party

**Author's Note:**

> "I feel asleep on your couch after a party but you didn't complain and made breakfast for the both of us" AU with Kadam! Found this prompt on tumblr. 
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

The party was loud, crowded and memorable. Adam couldn't remember much of what exactly happened. He does remember seeing drag queens, models, college students and weirdly enough, teachers attended the party too. There was a lot of singing, dancing and drinking. It was an amazing party and he gives congrats to the hosts.

Now Adam wakes up on a couch in an apartment that's certainly not his with the worst hangover of all hangovers. He sits up and breathes in and out, stopping himself from throwing up all over the floor. 

He counts to ten and looks around. Thankfully he's not at a stranger's apartment. He's still at the apartment where the party was held.

Adam slowly gets up and off the surprisingly comfortable couch and notices post-it notes stuck on his clothes. He takes them off, seeing phone numbers written and dicks drawn on the notes. He also notices that the apartment is still messy from last night. Hopefully the owners won't notice that Adam added to the mess.

"Hey, you added to the mess. I just cleaned that spot too." Adam tenses up when he hears the voice. He turns and comes face to face with Kurt Hummel. Adam knew him ever since he joined Adam's Apples at NYADA. He's cute, funny and amazing at singing. Kurt's even the one who invited him to the party. Though, he didn't know Kurt owned this place.

"I'm sorry," Adam apologizes, wincing a little at his headache. 

Kurt sighs. "It's fine but at least can you help me clean? My roommates ditched me, leaving me with all of this," he gestures to the dirty apartment.

Adam hesitates. "Sure."

Kurt smiles and walks over to Adam, handing him a black trash bag. "Thanks. You can pick up those post-it notes you just dropped. I'll make us both breakfast when we're done."

Adam nods with a small smile. Kurt's nice too. As Adam picks up the mess, Kurt rushes to the bathroom, walking out of it after a minute.

"Here. Some painkillers," he says, giving it to Adam.

"Thank you. This hangover was killing me," Adam says, taking one of them.

"Well, it was a pretty crazy party last night."

.

The next fifteen minutes was them cleaning up. Finally when they were done, Kurt hurries to the kitchen. He takes out eggs, bacon and bread. Adam stands by the kitchen's entrance awkwardly, watching Kurt place four pieces of bread in a toaster.

Maybe this wasn't a good idea. "Uh," Adam stutters, pointing to the door behind him. "I'm just going to go. I don't want to intrude."

"What," Kurt says, looking away from the eggs on the stove. "No. You can stay. I did say I'll make breakfast for the both of us. Think of it as a reward for helping me clean up."

Adam hesitates, thinking about it. It is a nice gesture and this is his chance to hang out with Kurt a little more. "Ok," Adam finally says. He goes into the kitchen. "As long as I get to help," he says as he looks for the plates.

"That's fine." The two worked quietly, Adam sets the table and Kurt puts the finished food on the plates. When they're done, they sit at the table and start up a conversation to stop the awkward silence. 

Adam laughs and smiles into his cup of orange juice Kurt gave to him and his food whenever Kurt tells a funny story to him. He goes quiet when Kurt mentioned the bad moments he experienced at high school and his ex. 

Kurt does the same and even complimented Adam's singing and he says he loves Adam's accent. Adam soon stops eating and stares at the other man. 

"I like you."

Kurt swallows his eggs and stares back at him. "I like you too," he says and goes back to eating. A few seconds passed until Kurt spoke again.

"Wait. Did this become a date," Kurt asks. 

Adam laughs and bites into his toast. "Probably but I think it's fine."

Kurt smiles at him. "It is," and he bites into his toast too.

The End


End file.
